Exchanging Promises
by piggycat350
Summary: My version of what may happen in chapter 122. Mikan has made her decision. Promises made, promises exchanged.


A Gakuen Alice Fan fiction

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to the extraordinary Tachibana Higuchi.

Exchanging Promises

_Thanks: For mikanxnatsume1228, fitha, Kyouko Mogami, RoseCrystal & for reviewing and encouraging me in my first GA fic._

A/n: Can't believe I'm doing this, again. Contains spoiler from Chapter 121.

* * *

"_I will escape to the outside world together, with my mother."_

_..._

They were in the High School Principal's office. She stood facing the window, looking out at the scenery, at the Sakura tree. He stood behind her, watching her quietly, the dull ache in his chest flaring up again. It had been several hours since they returned from their time trip, and only one hour left before she will leave.

Leave the Academy. Leave him.

"Natsume." She called out quietly. His heart gave a small leapt of joy, as it always did whenever she called him by his name. She turned, a small, sad smile on her face and her eyes swollen from saying goodbye with her other friends. It was his turn now.

His crimson eyes met her sad gaze, and he forced the corner of his lips up into a smirk. "Hn. Polka."

Mikan shook her head, and sighed, "Pervert." She stretched out her hand towards him, and smiled, "But I'll let it go for now. Can you… stay with me for a while?"

_I want to stay with you forever._

But Natsume only kept silent, and took hold of her outstretched hand. They stood in silence for a moment, looking out of the window at their Sakura tree.

He broke the silence first. "You really are leaving, aren't you." It was not a question; Mikan had made up her mind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her nodding her head, and the ache in his chest sharpened. It was a different type of pain. It was not like the pain he gets when he overuses his Alice. Natsume took in a deep breath.

"Will you come back?"

The longing in his voice was obvious and Natsume cursed silently, hoping the girl would not notice. Mikan turned and both faced each other. There was an inexplicable expression on her face as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Natsume. Do you…" She took in a deep breath, and continued, "Want to leave as well?"

His eyes widened in shock. Before he could utter out an answer, Mikan continued. "It's too dangerous for you to continue staying here. The war, Natsume, it's starting." Her warm chocolate-brown darkened as she spoke. "Aoi-chan isn't here anymore and there's no reason for you to risk your life by using your Alice."

"Natsume." She looked at him, a serious expression on her usually happy-go-lucky face. "Let me take away your Alice. Then you can, finally, go home."

"Stu-pid." He drew out the word, and flicked her forehead, breaking what could be a serious moment between the both of them.

Natsume!" She glared at him, rubbing her forehead. He smirked, and tightened his grip on her hand.

"Don't think. You'll hurt yourself." The smirk widened when he saw her pout. "I'm not going to leave. Neither am I going to let you take away my Alice." He stopped smirking, and spoke seriously, "I'm staying. I have to protect the others. They will be targeted next."

"Natsume…" She was on the verge of tears, and she gripped his hand using both of hers. "Why can't you let you think of yourself for once? Why can't you… _let me protect you_?"

Mikan said the last part in a whisper, but he was still able to catch it. Natsume felt his heart lifting with joy. He pulled Mikan forward, capturing her in his embrace, and letting her cry onto his shirt.

"Polka, you're ten years too early to protect me." He smiled when he felt her thumped his chest lightly with a fist, and continued. "But don't let it stop you. Work hard, and come back." He stepped back, and looked at her.

"Come back to me."

Tears were flowing down her cheeks, and his heart clenched painfully as he brushed away her tears.

"Ugly."

She sniffed, and managed to glare at him. "Pervert."

"Polka-dots."

"Pervert."

"Is that all you have?" His gruff voice teased her gently, as Natsume pulled her back into his embrace.

Both jumped slightly when a knock sounded on the door, and they stepped away from each other when Hotaru stepped in. Her normally expressionless face had a sad look on it, and her eyes were slightly red.

"Mikan. It's time."

She stepped back out again, leaving the two in the room one last private moment. Both looked at the open door, and Natsume felt as if his heart was breaking onto pieces. Mikan looked at the boy standing before her, and felt the same.

"You promised right? That you won't die? That you won't go anywhere on your own?" Mikan cried, desperately hoping to hear him reassure her again.

His crimson eyes met her chocolate-brown ones with determination.

"I promise."

Mikan cried and smiled at the same time, and she stepped closer to him, and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. She stepped away, blushing furiously.

"Th-That's my pro-promise! I will come back!"

He raised a hand to his cheek, and felt a slight heat on it. Natsume looked at Mikan, whose face was burning red, and gave a small smile.

"That's not a kiss."

He repeated her words from what seemed to be a long time ago, before closing the distance between their faces, capturing her lips with his. He broke away after a while, breathing hard.

"This is a kiss."

Mikan's face looked as if it was on fire. She could only stammer out, "Per-Per-Pervert."

He smirked, "Polka."

She threw herself into his arms, before quickly withdrawing herself, and ran towards the door. He stood, watching her retreating back, when she stopped at the entrance. Mikan turned, smiled brightly, despite the tears flowing down her face, and waved.

"I'll see you soon! Remember our promises!"

With that, she left.

Natsume faced the window, and stared out, looking at the Sakura tree. He realised, with a heavy heart, that it might be a long time before he would ever see that smile again. He continued looking outside, but not seeing anything, and not bothering to wipe the tears that were dripping down his face.

* * *

A/n: Like I said, it's my version of what may happen in Chapter 122. But to be honest, I'm really hoping that Mikan would not leave. Please forgive any OOCness there may be and do tell me what you thought of the story. It will turn out totally different from what the author would do anyway. She will surprise us, no doubt.

Constructive criticisms and compliments (hehe ^^) are welcomed, but no flames. Thanks for reading =)


End file.
